Nuka-Galaxy
(interior) }} The Nuka-Galaxy is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background Nuka-Galaxy was an attraction completed with the rest of the Galactic Zone in 2072. It boasted a lengthy and dynamic rollercoaster track, modeled as a counter-attack led by Nuka-Girl against attacking aliens. Throughout the ride, robots can be found combating animatronic aliens, while turrets attached to UFOs attack but never strike the rider. Layout After restoring power to the park, Nuka-Galaxy contains one of the two working rides in Nuka-World. Other than unlocking the employee doors, one can get through the areas by walking on the rails and jumping over the stationary rocket cars. Many robots are scattered around, hostile to the player. All lootable items are refreshed after restoring power, allowing the Nuka-Girl rocketsuit to be looted twice, as well as the robots becoming neutral to the player. Notable loot * Two Nuka-Galaxy employee keys - One on a console opposite of the Nuka-Girl mannequin and another in the overview control room close to the mannequin. Opens several doors. * The Nuka-Girl rocketsuit on a mannequin at the very end of the ride. * 7 star cores are scattered throughout the location: ** One in a control room just to the right of the boarding platform. ** One is part of the second Nuka-Galaxy control terminal, just after the first big room filled with asteroids. ** In a computer terminal right before the battle between robots, and just after using the working lift. ** After going through the hallway with robots fighting animatronic aliens, there are a lot of stairs. Going up these stairs and into the next hall, there are stairs on the left. On the top of the stairs is a computer with a star core, to the right of the skeleton lying on top of it. ** In a terminal at the exit ramp. ** Between the exit ramp and the boarding platform is connecting hallway with master locked doors. Going up the stairs behind any of the two ends up in a control room. One star core can be found here. ** In a room adjacent to the above is the last star core. * Nuka-Galaxy medallion - In the corridor leading to the exit. Related quests * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. * Precious Medals Notes * When the main power is restored to the park after Open Season or in Power Play, the roller coaster can be ridden by the Sole Survivor. * The location will refresh after restoring the main power after Open Season or Power Play, except for the star cores. Appearances Nuka-Galaxy only appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Behind the scenes Nuka-Galaxy shares many thematic and design traits with Walt Disney World's famous Space Mountain attraction. Bugs After riding the attraction and exiting the ride vehicle if the player character attempts to immediately re-board the ride while still in the unloading area the view will freeze and no controls will work. Audio continues. Only solution found is to reload an earlier save. Gallery NukaGalaxy-Display-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance display NukaGalaxy-Rocket-NukaWorld.jpg|Rocket ship display NukaGalaxy-BoardingArea-NukaWorld.jpg|Boarding area NukaGalaxy-Ride1-NukaWorld.jpg|Start of the ride NukaGalaxy-Ride2-NukaWorld.jpg|Asteroid section NukaGalaxy-Ride3-NukaWorld.jpg|Ambush section Nuka-Galaxy_rocket_ride.jpg|Rocket ride Nuka-Galaxy_Nuka-Girl.jpg|Nuka-Girl Nuka_Galaxy_Park_Medallion.png|The medallion dispenser NukaGalaxy-Ride5-NukaWorld.jpg|View of a firefight between animatronic aliens and robots NukaGalaxy-Ride4-NukaWorld.jpg|Another firefight on the surface of a planet NukaGalaxy-Ride6-NukaWorld.jpg|Ascent NukaGalaxy-Ride7-NukaWorld.jpg|UFO battle section NukaGalaxy-RideExit-NukaWorld.jpg|Ride exit with an animatronic Nuka-Girl wearing the Nuka-Girl rocketsuit. NukaGalaxy-ControlRoom-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance control room NukaGalaxy-ControlRoom2-NukaWorld.jpg|Exit control room, contains Nuka-Galaxy employee key Category:Nuka-World locations Category:Nuka-World rides ru:Ядер-Галактика uk:Ядер-Галактика